1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical disk players.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disk players, such as DVD (digital versatile disk) players for example, are widely used. A typical optical disk player includes a disk tray containing an optical pickup for reading the data of an optical disk and a display pivotably connected with the disk tray by a hinge. Generally, the hinge is fixed on the disk tray with screws; therefore, the common optical disk player is costly and time-consuming to assemble.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical disk player which can ameliorate the problem described above.